1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content transmission device, a program, a parental level determination method, and a content transmission system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technology is drawing attention which configures a home network by interconnecting devices at home. As the devices at home, there are, for example, a personal computer (PC), a television (TV), a content storage device storing content data such as video and audio, a content reproduction device reproducing content data, and the like.
Further, there is a case where a parental level is set on content data so that, for example, children under 18 can be kept from viewing content data including violence or sexual portrayal. In this case, by restricting the reproduction by a content reproduction device, that is used by children, of content data on which the parental level is set, children can be protected from harmful content data.
For example, JP-A-2006-197432 describes a system where a front monitor is provided for front seats of a vehicle and a rear monitor is provided for rear seats, and a parental level that is different from that of the front monitor is applied to the rear monitor. According to such system, since content data on which a predetermined parental level is set is not reproduced on the rear monitor, children who generally sit in the rear seats can be protected from such content data. Further, parents who generally sit in the front seats can view as usual content data on which a parental level is set.